Vibrating massagers for recreational and therapeutic use are well known in the art. A prior art vibrating massager may comprise a rigid body having a distal portion in communication with a proximal portion. The distal portion may include a vibrating head containing a vibratory component driven by a motor powered by batteries stored inside the proximal portion of the massager. However, it may often be desirable to provide an aesthetically attractive appearance to the vibrating massager by affixing indicia, such as decals, stickers or pictures, to the vibrating massager in order to provide an outwardly aesthetic attractiveness to the massager. Unfortunately, affixing such indicia to the vibrating massager may adversely affect the massaging function because direct contact with the indicia might provide an uncomfortable feeling to the user. In addition, the exposed indicia can degrade over time due to the direct contact of the indicia with various surfaces, fluids or abrasives.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vibrating massager having a visual communication means that permits viewing of indicia without adversely affecting the massaging function of the massager. There is a further need in the art for a vibrating massager that protects the indicia while permitting the indicia to be viewed by the user.